tailsofthestarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Esther Sector: The Availius
Availius are bird-like creatures known for working excessively well with their packs and almost never parting with them. They are extremely fast creatures they rely on teamwork in order to survive and have a strong emphasis on technological development. Availius are also one of the last races to fully connect with the fellow races of the 7 galaxies. Origins State Biology Adult Availius are just below the average height of an adult human being at around 120-160 centimeters in height. The Availius have 2 legs that stand bipedally and their toes (digitigrade) much like most birds. They have feathers covering the majority of their body, they have wings that lay along the back that can fold up instead of having wings along their arms, They have 2 long wavy ears and 2 thick tufts of plumage below the ears they lay along the shoulders. they have 4 digits on their hands. Physiology The Availius are not mammals and therefore male and females are identified through other means, Those means being that males typically have sharp pointed tails, and very limited fluff at the back of their head, and less in-depth detailed however more vivid color schemes. Females have wavy oval shaped tail ends, various patterns scattered over their bodies, most intense fluff at the back of the head, and a second shorter layer of wings on their backs. The eyes of the Availius are fairly large and behave very well in darker environments hence making them ideal for nocturnal activities. Their talons also have a very beneficial sensory system in the Availius as they can sense vibrations and movement in the ground better than most creatures. As for their hearing, Availius are less developed to hearing however, do use their hearing for communication and very occasionally for combat situations. The feathers of the Availius vary heavily in size being much more dense at the chest, wings, and tail and being much less in length along its other limbs. This is to ensure in primarily colder environments that the individual isn't seriously affected in its more important body parts. The feathers of the Availius in more dense locations are also pumped with blood, though if there was some form of damage on the wings it would at some point grow back but may (however rarely) require minor medical attention. Modifications Availius are almost always equipped with cybernetic augmentations. These augmentations give them their own personal advisor, social media connections, and access to the Availius databases named the "Alvacore". Their cybernetics also send information directly to the database to monitor their vital signs which is usually sent back to fellow pack members and peoples. Some augmentations are made due to loss of limbs or even to assist in negating a negative mutation. Other augmentations are sometimes made to help withstand harsher environments but are usually ignored due to hazard suits. Interactive augmentations such as heads up displays and holographic displays tend to be popular amongst most of the Availius. Reproduction and Sexuality Between the two sexes there lacks much difference, because they aren't mammals they lack genitalia seen in most other races. Under normal circumstances of reproduction, the female Availius will lay a moderately large egg after fertilization. The egg typically is nurtured by either the parents, hatchery, or the pack. Much like normal birds the egg will be broken by the inhabitant once the new individual inside is ready. Once hatched under the care of the parent, pack, or facility the new Availius will be raised by their parent pack or some form of educational system hosted by the Availius or in some cases other races. This is of course entirely Dependant on the decisions of the pack. Culture Like all Availius packs they are heavily personalized based on the decisions of the pack as a whole. This include their augmentations, their own customs, emblems, and architecture. Of course these are heavily influenced by their associated organization due to their upbringing making very consistent and recognizable representations of organizations. Due to the variation of various organizations their cultures are typically unique in their life styles. Also because of management other organizations are benevolent in different resources whilst being weaker in others and therefore the organizations of the Availius all contain qualities that benefit various individuals and careers Organizations are also varied in decisions regarding interracial citizenships. Most Availius consider it best for especially packs to remain Availius exclusive because the qualities of Availius are vastly different to the qualities of other races. Packs With Availius packs they typically have at most 10 Technology Organizations Notable Availius